The subject matter disclosed herein relates to die casting and, more particularly, to an apparatus for injecting molten metal into a die cast machine and methods and control systems for cooling the apparatus.
Die cast machines are used to manufacture high volume parts from molten metal in an efficient and repeatable process. As with any process that involves molten metal, controlling the operational parameters on aspects of the process may have significant impacts on machine throughput, the quality of the parts manufactured, and the amount of downtime for a die cast machine.
Many die cast machines include an apparatus for injecting molten metal into a cavity to form a part. How the apparatus functions may be an important part of the die cast process. Temperature control of the apparatus before, during, and after the molten metal is supplied to the apparatus may be one parameter that may be controlled to improve the process of a die cast machine. Inadequate or improper cooling of an apparatus may result in part defects and/or inefficient operation of a die cast machine.
An apparatus for injecting molten metal into a cavity within a die cast machine that controls the temperature of the molten metal while optimizing the throughput of a die cast machine and die cast process is desirable.